Recently, electric editing has been very popular in a video tape recording field. In order to determine exact points for cut in and cut out for editing purpose, a helical scan video tape recorder (VTR) is required with a function of special reproducing modes such as slow motion, stop motion, etc. Such modes are called SEARCH MODES wherein a video tape is advanced by a capstan-and-pinch roller assembly. For the sake of searching purpose, the video tape has to be advanced from a stop mode up to 5 times the normal playback mode, continuously. A capstan motor for the capstan-pinch roller assembly is a dc motor, and a linear speed control between zero speed to high speed is rather difficult without using a switching circuit is which the motor drive and control system is changed over in response to the speed of the motor.